


Encadenar tendrament

by LesHistoriesDeLaRoser



Series: Càlides presons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Erotica, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Identity, Magic Made Them Do It, Service Submission, Submission, loss of free will
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser/pseuds/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser
Summary: —Em cridàveu, senyora?Jo somric lleugerament quan la veig aparéixer per la porta. El cor li batega precipitadament i s’esforça en no mirar-me. Però és impossible que m’amague res; hui és lluna nova i estic a hores de refermar el vincle que ja ens unix encara que ella no ho sàpia.—Senyora?—Quan deixarem de fingir, Sira?—Què...?La mirada fixa en els meus llavis i la respiració agitada em diuen que sap perfectament de què li parle. No cal ser un ésser màgic ni haver estudiat per entendre el desig
Series: Càlides presons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894270





	Encadenar tendrament

**Author's Note:**

> Explorant un poc més l'abandó de la voluntat pròpia.
> 
> ****  
> Per a més relats i ressenyes literàries, podeu seguir-me en l'instagram @leshistoriesdelaroser

—Em cridàveu, senyora?

Jo somric lleugerament quan la veig aparéixer per la porta. El cor li batega precipitadament i s’esforça en no mirar-me. Però és impossible que m’amague res; hui és lluna nova i estic a hores de refermar el vincle que ja ens unix encara que ella no ho sàpia.

Filla de ningú, la vaig trobar perduda al bosc tot just quan havia decidit que vincularia una humana. Quan el teu món és la màgia, no creus en les casualitats: aquella jove devia ser la indicada. No em van caldre més de cinc minuts en la seua presència perquè els meus instints ho confirmaren. Alguna cosa m’empenyia a fer-la meua. Ella, encara desorientada i dèbil, era incapaç de llevar-me els ulls del damunt. Així, va ser fàcil convéncer-la perquè entrara al meu servei. Tan sols recordava el seu nom, i no creia que ningú l’estiguera buscant.

Jo sí conec la seua història. No tot, però a mesura que el temps ha passat i he forjat el nostre vincle he pogut albirar pedaços d’uns records on ella ja no pot arribar, per la senzilla raó que ja no els necessita. El seu passat no és important. En el seu present i el seu futur només he de estar jo.

—Senyora?

Continua esperant que responga, i ha de reprimir un bot quan acurte en dos passos la distància que ens separa i prenc el seu rostre entre les meues mans.

—Quan deixarem de fingir, Sira?

—Què...?

La mirada fixa en els meus llavis i la respiració agitada em diuen que sap perfectament de què li parle. No cal ser un ésser màgic ni haver estudiat per entendre el desig.

La desvist fins deixar-la en camisa abans d’inclinar-me a tastar els seus llavis que -he de ser sincera- fa temps que em delia per provar. No la desnue completament; sé que esta nit no aniré més enllà de besar-la, i si tot va bé dormirà durant moltes hores. Ella no es mou mentre la seua roba cau al sòl; la creuria una estàtua si no fora pel seu tremolar, entre delirós i espantat.

Quan la bese confirme el que ja imaginava: que no ha tocat ningú mai. Que encara no s’atrevix a tocar-me perquè no acaba de creure que açò estiga passant. Guie amb suavitat les seues mans sobre el meu cos, i puc sentir com ella s’abandona per complet a les meues decisions. Comprenc aleshores que el que ha de passar hui no és més que un tràmit: podria demanar-li morir i ella mateixa prepararia un verí sense antídots.

Sostinc el seu cos mentre poc a poc es relaxa i perd les forces, mentre ella no és capaç de sentir res més que els meus llavis contra els seus. Crec que ni tan sols se n’adona que ja no estem de peus, sinó al llit, ella arraulida al meu damunt. Té els ulls mig tancats i puc sentir com la seua consciència s’esvaïx a cada bes que li regale; la seua respiració ja no és agitada, perquè ja no desitja més del que jo li vullga donar.

La subjecte contra mi mentre perd els sentits, assaborint encara el seu cos mentre ella ja no pot gaudir del meu tacte.

En l’instant que els rellotges que esta casa no té toquen la mitjanit un fil de sang s’escapa dels seus llavis entreoberts. És aleshores que torne a la seua boca, bevent-me la sang que el seu cos em vol regalar, oferint-me els últims brins d’una voluntat que fa mesos que és meua.

La seua respiració és més tènue i el seu rostre més pàl·lid quan em separe d’ella. Ja no puc tornar enrere. Si el vincle no es completa, ja no despertarà.

El següent pas del procés, però, ja no depén de mi. L’obscuritat em ve a buscar, i sé que és l’hora que l’Antiga Màgia decidisca si sóc digna de posseir un humà... I si l’humana que he triat és digna de mi.

Tinc total confiança que quan torne a obrir els ulls ella continuarà al meu llit adormida. Encara hauré de superar més proves abans d’aconseguir un vincle complet, però estic tranquil·la.

Sé que quan per fi desperte, jo seré l’únic món que ella conega.


End file.
